


Farmer's Market

by livx18 (Barnesstony)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Disfigurement, Empathy, F/M, Murder, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnesstony/pseuds/livx18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knowledge that this woman could willing be with someone as twisted and horrible as Lecter made Will shake. As Will contemplated leaving or charging after them, Clarice’s gaze shifted and landed on Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmer's Market

**Author's Note:**

> So even though I've been an avid Hannibal fan for years I've never written fanfiction for it. So um, here's my first attempt. No beta so please excuse any grammar or spelling issues you may find.
> 
> This a fill to a prompt that [nabokovsshadows](http://nabokovsshadows.tumblr.com/) made on tumblr. They asked for, "So Will manages to track down Hannibal and Clarice but when he finally gets to them Clarice is heavily pregnant."
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. :)

Will had barely been able to convince Molly to stay. She wanted to leave, not because she didn’t love Will anymore, but because she couldn’t take the fucked up life that seemed to cling to him like his own damn shadow. Will was eternally grateful that she had stayed in the end. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at himself properly without her. Whereas he some Picasso style version of what had been his face, she simply saw scars: battle wounds.

  
He was comforted momentarily by the sight of Mason Verger’s dead body. The scene displayed before him screamed Hannibal’s name, but it didn’t feel like his work. Will was hit instantly with regret. He had promised Molly that he was done, that he wouldn’t be used by the FBI anymore. But when a lead on Lecter came up, and one of their agents went missing, Will agreed to help. Molly wasn’t pleased, had said she’d leave. But in the end she remained but let Will go with a whispered, “Come back in one piece, Will.”  
The agents left Will alone and Will closed his eyes briefly as the events of what happened to Mason flood into focus. He opened his eyes, and glared down at Mason, who was looking at him with such hate, anger, and betrayal.

  
“We know each other,” Will said as he stepped closer to Mason, “But I am not Hannibal Lecter.” He paused. The killer was not Hannibal Lecter. Though the scene seemed very Lecter-esque in style and though a single hair of his was found at the scene, it was not Hannibal who killed Mason.

  
“We are well acquainted, knowing one another for years,” Will continued, “You owe me. You defiled me. This is an act of necessity just as much as it is an act of vengeance.” Will looked to his left and spotted an aquarium, his gaze focused on the moray eel swimming within. A smile crept on to his face as he walked over to it. Removing the eel had proved to not be a challenge and Will brought the eel closer to Mason, who’s one good eye widened in fear.

  
Will snapped back into the present, his breath heightened as he turned from the scene. No, Lecter had not been the one to kill Mason Verger. But he knew who had.

* * *

 

Margot Verger was arrested shortly after for her participation in the murder of Mason Verger as well as the other crimes committed by Mason himself. It seemed unjust to will that Margot should suffer for all her brother had done to her, and that her partner, Judy, would now have to suffer a life without the woman she loved. But in the end, Margot had been a killer too.

  
Will was shown the body of one Paul Krendler shortly after. There was no need for his empathy to come into play; it was obvious what had happened. There was trace evidence of agent Starling’s presence within the house and Will wondered briefly what Lecter planned to do to her. Lecter was not one to hold a person for ransom. Chances were that he would do to her what he had done to Miriam Lass all those years ago.

  
Will felt like a bloodhound picking up on a trail that had almost been forgotten. His senses felt renewed, acute, as he looked at the scene before him. In that moment he felt as if he could catch Lecter, save Starling. He felt attached to the case again and knew that Molly was going to kill him for getting involved. But he had had a taste and he needed to finish what he had started.

* * *

  
Five years had passed since then, and Will had found himself in Buenos Aires. Molly was at home with Willie and the dogs (and honestly Will was surprised that Molly had stayed after he got back on the case). He had heard reports of a couple matching the descriptions of Lecter and Starling coming from the area, and naturally he had to investigate.  


  
Will saw them two days later while perusing fresh fruit at a stand in the farmer’s market. He hid as much as possible and watched as Lecter’s hand slid down to rest against Starling’s lower back. Starling, whose hair was now platinum blonde and longer than it had been in all the photos will had seen of her, smiled up at Lecter before tilting her head toward a stand in the far right. Will followed at a distance, far enough away that Lecter wouldn’t be able to pick up his scent, but close enough that he could still see them.  


  
It was as they walked that Will noticed the odd steps Starling took and how Lecter appeared to be very much supporting her. Odd. Will thought wondering what had happened to make Starling’s steps so unsteady. His answer was found when she grabbed Lecter’s hand and turned to lead him toward a different stand instead. Will could tell from the way they treated one another, and from the fact that Starling was still alive and in once piece, that the pair were in fact a romantic couple. But seeing Clarice’s swollen abdomen, obviously heavy with child, made it so much more real and left Will feeling sick.

  
Starling had willing gone with Lecter. He hadn’t captured her at all. And she was pregnant with, no doubt, his child. Will wanted to scream or throw-up. The knowledge that this woman could willing be with someone as twisted and horrible as Lecter made Will shake. As Will contemplated leaving or charging after them, Clarice’s gaze shifted and landed on Will.

  
Will felt frozen, trapped under the weight of her stare. She tilted her head, considering him for a moment. Will knew that if he was going to survive this encounter, it would only be because Clarice vouched for him. He did his best not to seem frightened or nervous as Clarice eyed him. She offered a small smile but Will did not feel comforted by it whatsoever. Will’s heart raced as Clarice turned back to Lecter and drew his attention to Will. Lecter’s lips pulled back into a grin and Will knew his fate was sealed.

  
Will expected them to approach, to attack, but found himself surprised when Lecter simply bowed his head slightly in a nod and turned Clarice so that they may keep walking. Will knew that he should report the incident, that he should take this chance to get reinforcements and take down Hannibal once in for all. But there was something about seeing them together, so perfectly happy and ordinary, that had Will pausing. He wasn’t sure if it was the prospect of a baby that hid him turning his back, but Will knew as he walked out of the farmer’s market that he wouldn’t be calling the FBI. He’d let Lecter and Starling be.


End file.
